cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Marauder tank
The Marauder tank is the bigger cousin of the and thus the more powerful tank of the GLA. Background Assembled by arms dealers, the Marauder is more heavily armoured than the Scorpion. Its cannon and armor can be upgraded using salvaged parts to a greater extent than the Scorpion - Marauders can sport twin cannons a la the Overlord. Unlike it, however, the Marauder tank however is a self propelled gun system, a configuration commonly used by tank destroyers. This means that the main gun was mounted directly to the tank's hull and the entire machine has to face the target in order to fire upon it. In the strictest sense, the Marauder should probably be classified as an assault gun, rather than a tank. Because of the lack of a turret, the Marauder tank is virtually defenseless against pursuing armor, being as it can not retaliate when retreating (unless moving in reverse). GLA generals have to spend a promotional point in order to obtain the Marauder. It is obtainable as a 1 star general. Upgrades Base Salvage Marauder tanks could also be upgraded with parts salvaged from destroyed enemy units. * It's first salvage upgrade improves it's main cannon to do more damage * It's second salvage upgrade gives it two main cannons which do the same damage as the first upgraded cannon but fire two shells in a single salvo. Tactics/Counters Marauders are very cheap and easy to build in quantity, costing the same price as the Chinese Battlemaster. If tank-on-tank warfare is unavoidable, the Marauder is often the preferred choice for GLA commanders. A Marauder upgraded with salvaged parts can often deal a surprising amount of damage. It is certainly a better option to take on enemy armor and structures than the lighter Scorpion. However, both has no protection against aircraft and is vulnerable to anti-tank infantry (while both tank standard cannon perfom poorly against infantry) . Therefore it has to be used in conjunction with other units able to deal with such threats; the quad cannon is best. The Marauder's design means that it cannot fire at anything that is not in front of it while moving, which is a potential vulnerability. Compared to Scorpion, Marauder offer more "armor" than "guns" in the term of cost effective. This is especially true even after all upgrade and salvage option is done. Commander who chose tank rush (and not suicidal) may choose to use Scorpion with rocket uprgade while Commander who likes long battles and count for all unit will favor Marauder. Marauder's promotion requirement is not so surprising due to the habit of most GLA commander who oftenly choose rush, hit and run (with suicidal habit) tactic. However, Marauder is still recommended doe to the development in armor warfare (namely Paladin and Overlord). The Marauder tank is quick, despite its size, and also surprisingly cheap to construct, more so than the Crusader and Paladin tanks. With experience, it is also a threat to inexperienced Overlord tanks when fully upgraded, though it requires patience, care and micromanagement. However, with heroic status and full upgrades, the Marauder should blast through entire tank squadrons and even go toe-to-toe with multiple Overlords. Behind the scenes *The Marauder is similar to the Allied Tank Destroyer, mainly because it is self-propelled gun system, albeit with more "normal" cannon size and effect. *When upgraded, the Marauder also looks like the USSR's twin-barreled ASU-57 Tank Destroyer. *On the first upgrade, the Marauder actually looks like the Soviet Union's ISU-122 self propelled gun. Category:Generals 1 vehicles Category:GLA Arsenals Category:Generals:GLA Units